


Present

by jenna_thorn



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dialogue-only birthday fic for Bonibaru Feb 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue-only birthday fic for Bonibaru Feb 2004

"Is there a reason you're talking to the secondary navset manifold?"

"See, this is why I'm here and you ain't. This is the primary. The secondary is over there."

"Be insulting and I'll leave and I'll take this with me."

"Captain! You got me a present."

"No, I didn't. As captain of this fine vessel, I procured a tool that my engineer deemed necessary."

"I didn't say it was necessary."

"…that my engineer expressed a need for."

"Actually, I …"

"Expressed a yen for and that's all that need be said."

"Thank you for my totally-unrelated-to-my-birthday present."

"You're welcome."


End file.
